


昨日重现

by Anniya



Category: Assassin's Creed - All Media Types
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-29
Updated: 2019-04-29
Packaged: 2020-02-09 15:17:18
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,292
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18640720
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Anniya/pseuds/Anniya
Summary: 在第一次遇到你之前，我就爱了你许多年。*4k字一发完，现代AU，司机Shay/中情局特工Haytham，斜线无意义。





	昨日重现

**Author's Note:**

> *第一次尝试纯情感型同人和插叙写法，情节别扭奇怪不适，逻辑已死，语句酸得一匹。我再也不会尝试第二次了blyat！  
> *人物属于育碧，OOC属于我。  
> *并没有黑俄罗斯的意思。

（1）  
昏暗的房间里，只有远处一盏落地灯发出惨淡的光。他坐在三个计算机屏幕前，第一个屏幕上罗列着16只摄像头的实时监控画面，剩下的两个屏幕上，全是复杂的代码，而他紧盯着正中间的第二个屏幕，手指正在键盘上飞快地跳跃，字符接二连三地蹦出来。

敲击回车键，第三个屏幕上跃出地图，一个小红点在街道上飞快移动。在红点的附近出现了四个绿点，它们都在向红点的位置移动，右边的绿点移动得最快，蜂鸣报警器立即发出滴滴的声响。当两点终于重合，监控摄像头记录下了一次普通的车祸。

房间的门突然打开，一个穿西装的男人走了进来，他拍了拍他的肩，“在最后时刻把通迅点连接起来了，你做得很好，谢伊。”

他还没来得及看清身边的男人是谁，长什么样子，对方就直接吻了上来……

眼前突然漆黑一片，再有画面出现时，是几个模糊的人影。肩膀一阵刺痛，针头扎了进来。他听到一句口音极重的英语，“和你的过去和你的上司告别吧，”那个声音轻笑了一声，“或许我该说是爱人？”

 

“滴滴滴——！”闹钟的响声将谢伊从睡梦中惊醒，坐起来拍拍自己的脸，不小心扯到了右眼附近的旧伤，他吃痛停手，盯着窗上自己的影子发呆。

这样的梦已经无数次造访，他不明白自己为什么会做这些莫名其妙的梦。我根本对电脑一窍不通，当水通过淋浴蓬头打湿他的身体时，他这么想。

还有这些伤痕。这些和脸上的疤是怎么来的？他轻轻地问自己。搜索记忆之海，没有答案。关于伤痕的唯一印象就是自己在病房醒来，身上和头上缠着绷带，身边是忧心忡忡的霍普和连恩。

你又差点迟到，谢伊，霍普说，你已经昏迷两天了，医生说你要是再醒不过来就……

那都不会发生，霍普。他记得自己笑着说，我可是掌握自己运气的人。

是啊，从那时开始，他和霍普之间的关系有了进展，现在已是朋友之上，恋人未满。

不过这些伤并不痛，除了不美观以外，已经不再困扰他了。收拾好房间，穿上外套，简单在餐厅用过早餐，谢伊钻进车里，纽约出租车司机的生活，普通得不能再普通。

 

（2）  
海尔森·肯威独自来到贝塔斯曼大厦，所有的记录，甚至电梯都只通到第42层。在高楼大厦鳞次栉比的曼哈顿，行人步履匆匆，很少有人能抬头数一数楼层，这就是CIA将X号秘密工作室安排在这里的原因——将一片树叶藏进树林里才最安全。

他从楼梯进入第43层，习惯性地拉住门，这想才起自己是一个人来的。过去，他最信任的下属总会陪他一同到达，而现在，他的失踪了。中情局已经默认了这名下属的死亡，并将他名字刻在了兰利的英雄墙上。但海尔森却不那么认为，因为他知道，谢伊是他最优秀的特工，从内勤的电子网络监视，到外勤的突击行动，没有什么是他不会的。

在海尔森眼里，任务在身的谢伊就是一台精密的仪器，杀人干净利落，网络入侵毫无痕迹，他坚定锐利的目光里总是充满执着，只有在四周无人，以及通讯网络里没有另外的特工接入时，才会偶尔偷偷展现出孩子气的一面。

刚刚我的表现怎么样？谢伊问他。

每到这个时候，该死的矜持总会成功占领海尔森智慧的头脑，接着他就给这个棕发的青年当头浇上了一盆冷水：任务目标还毫发无伤地活着。

海尔森根本不用看，就知道谢伊脸上是怎样一副失落的、吃瘪的表情，他曾在一次偶然的机会中窥得过。而后者也不知道，这样的自己在海尔森眼中是多么可爱。

没有任务时，他就是一个普通的美国青年，一个贴心的、活泼的爱人。这段关系刚开始的时候，海尔森还分不清究竟哪一个才是真正的谢伊·寇马克，不过后来，他也慢慢接受了对方的多变。

 

一切都始于一次任务。行动小组从莫斯科的机场降落，幸运地躲过了第一波FSB[1]特工。依靠手中的机密情报，那个可恶的CIA叛徒申请了政治避难，联邦安全局的特工严密保护着他所住的二层小楼，谢伊只得假扮外卖员独自进入。

悲剧发生了，FSB特工抓住了他，海尔森和吉斯特只得在库克的帮助下逃回大使馆。从那以后，海尔森就再也没有得到谢伊的消息。

俄罗斯人会怎样对他？他还能活着吗？寂静的夜晚，海尔森躺在床上问自己。“……千年以来，昼夜如旋转木马一般交替，所有的风都回了自己的家……”[2]海尔森想起他被捕那晚，车外餐厅播放的歌，他翻了个身，枕边的位置是空的。

没有谢伊的家，还能算是家吗？

回到兰利以后，他在自己的办公室抽屉角落里找到了一封信，落款正是他，写信的日期就在前往俄罗斯执行任务的前一天。字迹张狂凌厉，信纸背面，笔画使纸张凹凸不平，而语句情真意切，这看似矛盾的表现像极了谢伊本人。

尽管伯奇将他调到西欧部工作，但他仍然没有放弃通过各种手段打听谢伊的下落。哪怕是找到他是在哪里被枪决的也好，他想。

所以他来了，CIA四天前在“间谍桥”与FSB交换俘虏，根据返回的特工叙述，谢伊可能还活着。

 

（3）  
车子在一家二手书店门口停下，谢伊一边走进店里，一边看了一眼手机，上面是霍普发来的短信，她需要他带一本书过去，《向上飞升》[3]。

他穿梭在书架之间，一本一本地寻找，然而整齐罗列的书本与横放的架子却幻化成了监牢。脑中一阵刺痛，他倚在墙边抱住脑袋。又是那些模糊的人影，混身的旧伤紧绷着，隐隐作痛。

还是那个声音，英语的口音很重，他问：

你们是不是为了那个叛徒来俄罗斯的？

你的上司是谁？

心底有个声音告诉他：决不能开口！无论什么情况下，都不能向他人透露机密！

眼前的画面开始扭曲，接着模糊、消失。

“……您好，先生。请问您需要帮助吗？”女店员的声音将他从莫名其妙的幻觉中拯救出来。

精神还有些恍惚，他甩甩头向女店员摆手，示意不需要。

他不知道这些幻觉从何而来。努力回忆过去，25岁之前的记忆已经不复存在，霍普说，那是可怕车祸的后遗症，他也欣然接受了这种说法。他亦不知道自己忘记了哪些事，如果自己的过去不堪回首，还是一次性全都忘掉为好。

付完款返回车里，他将书本小心放在副驾驶位的储物箱里放好，找零6美元，正好可以再买几束花送给她。

后座的门被突然拉开，悦耳的男中音响起，“到宾夕法尼亚车站。”

谢伊低头系好安全带，“好的，先生。”等他再抬起头，通过后视镜，正对上了男人灰蓝的眼睛。

一种莫名的感情从记忆深处瞬间炸开，谢伊愣了一瞬。这个男人，他似乎见过，电脑屏幕、监狱、吻……无数游离在梦境中的画面层层叠叠，熟识感涌上心头，有一名字似乎就在嘴边，可他怎么也想不起。

车子在路口的红灯处停下，那个男人扭头看向窗外。

好好看路，他说。

 

（4）  
海尔森从贝塔斯曼大厦走出，方才从报告会上得知的情报令他双手微微颤抖，连手提包也拿不稳了。

好消息是，谢伊的确还活着，至少在3个月前还活着，代号“羽毛”和“教堂”的两位特工在莫斯科城郊的一处FSB特工站见过他。海尔森恨不得飞回兰利，向总部申请调用“棱镜”收集到信息，有了它们，找到谢伊就容易得多。

而坏消息是，他当时正在经历审讯。联邦安全局从克格勃那里继承下来的刑讯手段，海尔森对此略有耳闻，这使他更加担心谢伊的安危。他能挺过这一关吗？想到这里，黑发的特工不禁加快了脚步。早点找到他，兴许能早点帮他结束这种痛苦。

一个穿夹克的男人和他同时走到一辆出租车前，海尔森一把冲上去抓住门把手，“这是我的车！”急切的心情使他语气中带上恼意。

没等对方回答，他径直拉开车门，坐进后排。他淡淡地瞥了一眼，司机是个年轻人。

“到宾夕法尼亚车站。”他说。

“好的，先生。”

这熟悉的声音！

海尔森抬头看着后视镜，那是司机棕色的眼睛，还是他熟悉的、坚定锐利的目光，总是带着执着和无限的活力，只是……那道伤，是俄罗斯人弄划出来的？

 

在短暂的对视后，海尔森移开了目光，像个躁动的中学男孩，心跳得飞快。

他曾做过无数次关于重逢的梦。梦里的谢伊，用满是哀求的棕色眼睛死死盯着他，梦里的自己，用枪指着对方的头，一枪帮他结束痛苦；或者，棕发的青年早已化作森然白骨。

与故人的对视似乎灼伤了眼睛，海尔森避开那个方向，转头去看窗外后退着的街景。他有些失望，对方眼中曾经闪烁着的温情不复存在，他甚至不认识他了。海尔森在心中狠狠地骂了俄罗斯人一句，FSB处理外国特工的方式还真是无情。

转念一想，他又觉得如释重负，谢伊的确还活着，现在正在自己眼前，痴缠已成为过去，他还有很多时间让他重新燃起激情。CIA？见鬼去吧，他不想让他再以身犯险了。

他感受到谢伊的目光。好好看路，他说。

 

（5）  
下车前，海尔森问：“你今晚有空吗，不如晚上一起吃饭？”话音刚落，他就后悔了，这简直像一夜情的标准开场白。

后视镜里，他看到驾驶位上的青年微笑着点头。

从餐厅走出，一轮勾月高悬。

“哥哥，要买枝花吗？”一个卖花的小姑娘拦住了谢伊。

他藏在口袋里的手紧紧捏着两枚硬币，这两美元本是要买花送给霍普的。他回头看了海尔森一眼，将两枚温热的硬币递给她，换来一张笑脸和一枝玫瑰花。

“对不起，先生……我……”谢伊努力组织语言，“虽然这是第一次见面，但……但是……我感觉的我似乎已经认识您很久了。”

谢伊像犹豫了很久，鼓起勇气才将花送给海尔森，“您的工作看上去很忙，我可以……可以帮您照顾花园，或者……接送您上下班，我……我对纽约的道路很熟悉……”

蓦然，他绞尽脑汁想出的句子被打断。海尔森拥住自己失而复得的故友，或许曾经有过天大的巧合，他们的重逢只差一点点就能提前发生，彼此的道路只偏差了一点点，甚至曾经擦肩而过，而他们都浑然不觉。如果那个时候，穿夹克的男人比自己先坐进车子，连这次也相遇也有始无终。

谢伊听到黑发特工在他的耳边说，“当然可以，谢伊，你做什么都可以。因为，只要是你就行了。”

**Author's Note:**

> [1]俄罗斯联邦安全局简称FSB。  
> [2]来自L'One的歌曲《变化的风》（Ветер Перемен），中文名来自谷歌翻译。  
> [3]斯蒂芬·金的小说《Elevation》。


End file.
